


Bygone Relic

by sheepmouse



Series: In the Meantime AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seduction, Sex Talk, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepmouse/pseuds/sheepmouse
Summary: Alistair does some tidying and finds something left over from the failed darkwing project.
Relationships: Alistair Boorswan/Jim Starling
Series: In the Meantime AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bygone Relic

**Author's Note:**

> My planned domestic Jim x Boorswan fic is currently on semi-hiatus. Still writing it, but I need some more canon character info to write the beginning, ending chapters. 
> 
> In the meantime, I’m posting smaller fics that may/may not show up in it, but take place in the same AU. The basic set up for this AU is that Jim gave up being Negaduck and moved in with Alistair (Jim needed a place to stay, Alistair needed a roommate to make rent/has unresolved, complicated feelings for Jim).
> 
> Enjoy

Alistair tutted as he glared at his surroundings. His studio apartment was a mess. He couldn’t even blame it on his new roommate. This had been a personal problem long before Jim moved in. 

When it was just himself, Alistair dismissed clutter as a frustrating, but necessary part of the movie-making process. He wouldn’t bother cleaning until his movie was out and he was packing up to move to the next set location.

Now that he was staying here and sharing the space, it chafed at him enough to finally address it. With Jim out for the afternoon, he needed to strike while he had the time. Putting on headphones, he clicked play on his audio book copy of a self-help/tidying guide called _The Komadori Method_. 

First, he needed to pile everything together by item type, starting with clothes. Taking a look inside his overstuffed closet, he slowly closed it back up. There wasn’t enough time to go through even half of that before nightfall.

Moving onto books, Alistair was surprised to find the small bookcase bare. Looking around, he found that his books were piled around his work desk. Picking them up one by one, he sighed. They were all books he regularly used for work, ranging from technique books to biographies of all his inspirations. There wasn’t a single one he wanted to part with yet. He supposed he could transcribe the technique books into computer documents and throw out the physical copies. The biographies, however, were staying. 

Assembling the books into a pile, he went back to the closet to find a box. Alistair grabbed the lightest one he could find and dumped it’s contents out on the floor. He grumbled as he pushed the new pile next to the books. While the apartment seemed to be getting messier rather than cleaner, the voice from the audio book assured that this was the best way to tidy.

While sorting his books, a purple sleeve poking out from the junk pile caught Alistair’s eye. Even if he wasn’t going to get to clothing today, he should probably move it to the closet for later. As the outfit came out from under the pile, he immediately jerked away from it.

It was a spare Darkwing Duck costume from his failed movie project. 

Hesitantly, Alistair picked the outfit back up and held it out in front of him. He must have absentmindedly taken it when he gathered his belongings after the studio accident.

“Whatcha got there, Swanny?”

Alistair jumped. Turning around he saw Jim in the doorway walking towards him. Alistair hastily hid the outfit.

“Nothing! Just cleaning. I thought you were visiting Mallard today?”

Jim knelt down next to Alistair on the floor, seeming annoyed.

“I was, but some guy called him about a big emergency. So, I just took a rain check and left. What is all this stuff?”

Alistair nervously watched as Jim rummaged through the junk pile, pausing when he found the outfit. Alistair waved his hands feigning nonchalance, “It’s just a bunch of leftover junk. I’m just going to throw it all out.”

Slowly thumbing the material, Jim turned to Alistair. 

“Could I try it on first?”

Raising an eyebrow, Alistair replied, “Uh yeah, that’s fine I guess?”

Pulling off his shirt, Jim slipped on the suit and walked over to a nearby mirror. After a few dramatic poses, he fell back onto the nearby bed laughing hysterically. 

Struggling to talk, Jim exclaimed, “I’m sorry if you designed this Boorswan, but this costume!” Jim bursted back into laughter. 

Alistair watched as Jim walk over to one of his suitcases, his laughter trailing off. He pulled out a dingy yellow outfit with a ratty red hat. Alistair immediately recognized it from the numerous Negaduck news reports months ago. 

Exchanging outfits, Jim looked at his reflection again. He sat back on the edge of the bed. With a bittersweet tone, he quietly said, “This one fits better.”

Seeing Jim’s eyes growing vacant, Alistair sat beside him.

“The cut maybe, but I think you looked better in purple.”

Jim brushed at his eyes. When he turned to Alistair, he had a cheeky grin on his face. 

“How about you wear it then.”

“What?” asked Alistair incredulously.

“That’s how it went right?" 

Jim reached over for the costume and placed it in Alistair’s hands. Alistair just looked at him confused.

“Remember? Darkwing confronts the villain,” Jim said, gently pushing Alistair down on the bed, straddling him.

“Surrenders,” growled Jim as he undid Alistair’s shirt. Alistair began turning red, mildly giggling at the dramatic gesture.

“Hey hey, no laughing. This is supposed to be grim and gritty,” Jim scolded him with a wink. Alistair lightly covered his mouth, barely concealing his bashful smirk. Jim shook his head in feigned annoyance and helped Alistair into the Darkwing outfit.

Looking over Alistair, Jim leaned in next to his ear, whispering, “Then takes a knee.”

Slowly, Alistair felt Jim move his legs apart.

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry for the abrupt ending, I don't know how to write smut.
> 
> -The Komadori Method mentioned at the beginning is a play on the Konmari Method by Mari Kondo. Originally I was going to name drop her as Mari Condor, but while researching, I discovered condors are primarily from the Americas. I wanted to use a Japanese bird species to better reflect her real life nationality. After more searching, I found the Japanese Robin, also known as the Komadori.


End file.
